The Brooke Davis Experiment
by Mformature21
Summary: Brooke is lonely and decides to experiment.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I used to write fanfics a long time ago on LJ, but then my account was mysteriously deleted. So here I am! This is my first fanfic in awhile. Now that I read it, it's quite crappy but I figured that I would post it anyway.

Pairing: Brooke/?  
Fandom: One Tree Hill  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 1346  
Scenario: Takes place in 3x18 at Rachel's cabin. You'll recognize the dialogue, I copied the first few lines directly. The major difference with this Tree Hill land is that and Lucas and Brooke haven't been together since the season 1 triangle, and Peyton and Lucas have been together since the fantasy boy draft. The last person Brooke was with was Felix in early/middle season 2. This means that Brooke is staying in the room with the bunk beds with Mouth. And since Brooke never had a reason to be jealous, Rachel was never her enemy. They've basically been best friends since day one.

* * *

"Sorry!" Rachel exclaimed as she slammed the door closed and smirked.

"Doesn't anybody knock anymore?!" Brooke yelled. She pulled open the door and Rachel turned herself around so her and Brooke were face to face. "That was not what it looked like, you saw nothing," Brooke tried to explain herself to her friend.

"Brooke – I am so sorry. I had no idea that you'd be in there um … 'brooking' yourself," Rachel apologized. "And actually … I didn't see 'nothing,'" she said giggling, as she grasped the tie on Brooke's pink robe and playfully began to untie it.

"Rachel, what the hell?" Brooke swatted Rachel's hands away then pulled the knot even tighter than before.

"It's okay Brooke, we're friends," Rachel said, "It's not like you have anything that I don't have."

Brooke sighed, "I know. I'm sorry I've been so bitchy lately. I just miss being with someone."

"You miss being in a relationship? Or you miss … sleeping with someone?"

"I don't know … both. Honestly, right now I miss the sex more," Brooke blushed.

"Well it's not like you couldn't have sex with any guy you want," Rachel stated truthfully.

"Yeah, so people have said. But I want to have sex with someone I care about, you know?"

"So someone you care about, but someone who you won't be in a relationship with?"

"I guess. Is that so hard to find?"

"Not really. Friends with benefits. Like with Felix at the beginning," Rachel said, remembering what Brooke had told her about her ex-boyfriend.

"Exactly! The only thing is, I don't have any friends that could also give benefits," Brooke pouted.

"Well you do have one," Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"Rachel no way! I'm not into girls."

"Well neither am I," Rachel shrugged, "But there's nothing wrong with experimenting."

"I've experimented!" Brooke insisted.

"Oh really? When?" Rachel asked skeptically.

"I um … I kissed Peyton! On Dare Night last year. HA!" Brooke seemed proud of coming up her idea of an 'experiment,' but Rachel just laughed.

"I heard all about that 'kiss'. It was nothing. Besides it was a dare."

"So what? A kiss is a kiss!"

"You're right," Rachel said. Without any further warning, she planted a kiss right on Brooke's lips.

The brunette's eyes opened wide and she just stood there, unsure of what to do, as Rachel tried to pry her tongue into Brooke's mouth. Brooke let out a soft moan as opened her mouth, colliding her tongue with Rachel's.

They continued kissing for a few more minutes, until Brooke quickly jerked her head back and looked around to make sure that no one had seen.

After just a few minutes of kissing Brooke, Rachel was nowhere near ready to stop, and she was going to make sure her friend knew it. As Brooke examined the hallway, the redhead immediately found Brooke's neck with her lips, licking in sucking in all the areas that every girl likes.

Brooke moaned and her eyes rolled back as she just stood there in the hallway, Rachel's lips working her neck, and her hands trailing down from her shoulders to her breasts.

She reached her hands under Brooke's robe, and lightly rubbed her thumbs against Brooke's already erect nipples. Brooke moaned again, just a little louder this time, and wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck.

"Rachel …" Brooke moaned, and Rachel took her lips away from Brooke's neck and her hand's from her breasts, and grinned as Brooke gestured towards her bedroom door.

Once they got safely inside, Brooke figured it was her turn to take charge. She pushed Rachel up against her door and slid Rachel's jacket onto the floor. There were a few small buttons at the top of her shirt, but Brooke didn't want to waste time, so she pulled that off and it landed on top of Rachel's jacket. She made her way to Rachel's jeans, and slid those off too.

Brooke finally got the chance to admire her friend's body. It was incredible, of course. More incredible than she had imagined. She grinned subconsciously.

"Brooke Davis, for someone who isn't into girls, you sure seem to be into me," Rachel grinned too. She grabbed the tie on Brooke's robe for the second time that day, and this time successfully undid it. She slowly slid the robe off the brunette's body, and once it fell to the floor, she pushed Brooke down onto the bed and climbed on top.

The two girls' lips met once again, their large breasts pushing against one another's, Brooke's bare and Rachel's still concealed by her black lacy bra. Brooke decided this was unfair, so she quickly reached behind Rachel's back and unclipped the bra with two skilled fingers, revealing her perfect chest. The two girls continued kissing, both of them moaning at the sensation of another woman's breasts against their own.

Brooke couldn't believe how incredible this felt. Rachel's nipples were rubbing right against hers, and it was the greatest sexual feeling she'd ever had. She knew that by the time they were done, of course, that she would have had many great sexual feelings.

Rachel removed her lips from Brooke's and made her way down to the brunette's chest. She took her left nipple into her mouth, nipping and sucking happily as she pinched and tweaked the right one with her hand. The redhead alternated between both of Brooke's breasts, giving each one the same amount of mouth time.

Brooke intertwined her right hand in Rachel's hair, pushing her head closer to her chest. She felt the wetness between her legs growing by the seconds. With her left hand, she trailed down to her own pussy. She rubbed her fingers around a bit, just to test the waters, so to speak.

The redhead grinned as she felt Brooke rubbing herself. She gave Brooke's nipples one last bite each as she made her way lower down her friend's perfect body. She took Brooke's hand, and feeling a bit of wetness on it, she sucked it off, staring the brunette straight in the eyes. She then dragged her middle finger across Brooke's folds, causing her to moan loudly. Rachel looked away, now staring at the brunette's pink pussy, and stuck her middle finger inside. Brooke was much wetter than she had thought, and that made Rachel smile happily to know that she was doing this to Brooke. Rachel slowly pulled her finger out, she knew this was torturing Brooke, and then rubbed Brooke's clit with her thumb even more slowly.

"Rachel!" Brooke whined. Twenty minutes ago, she may have been completely weirded out by this situation, but now she needed Rachel more than anything.

Rachel smiled up at her friend before sliding four of her fingers into Brooke's soaking cunt, while continuing to rub her clit with her thumb. As she moved her fingers, she could hear how wet Brooke was, and both girls moaned simultaneously.

Brooke wrapped her legs around Rachel, thrusting her hips as Rachel moved her fingers in and out. Rachel licked Brooke's bellybutton and watched as Brooke's breasts, damp with sweat and Rachel's saliva, heaved up and down as she thrust even harder into Brooke's cunt.

"Rachel," Brooke whisper-shouted name of the girl who was pleasing her more than any boy ever had, "Rachel I'm cumming!"

Rachel pulled her hand out of Brooke, then stuck two of her fingers back in, along with her tongue. As Brooke climaxed, yelling Rachel's name and shaking up and down, Rachel licked every inch of her friend's perfect pussy, making sure she had gotten every last drop of her delicious cum.

Rachel kissed Brooke's body as she made her way up to the brunette's panting, pink lips. She planted another kiss there before pulling Brooke into a hug.

"Is that kind of what you wanted?" Rachel asked, smiling.

"Something like that," Brooke smiled back. "But you know," she said as she began to catch her breath, "I owe you now."

"I can think of ways for you to pay me back," Rachel replied. "Very. Sexy. Ways."

* * *

A/N 2: I put Brooke/? as the pairing, because I'm not sure if Rachel will be her only partner :) Of course, I might not continue this if I don't get any positive feedback, but I think Brooke is sexy with everyone, not just Rachel!

Please R/R, I'd love to know what you think, especially if it's something I can improve!


	2. Chapter 2

_"Is that kind of what you wanted?" Rachel asked, smiling._

_"Something like that," Brooke smiled back. "But you know," she said as she began to catch her breath, "I owe you now."_

_"I can think of ways for you to pay me back," Rachel replied. "Very. Sexy. Ways."_

_

* * *

_

Brooke grinned happily. She couldn't think of anything that she would rather do. She kissed Rachel's lips hard, rolling on top of her and placing her hands on her friend's shoulders. Just as Rachel was about to grip Brooke's hair, the brunette got an idea.

She got up quickly, almost banging her head on the top bunk, walked over to her bag, and pulled out a long vibrator and held it up for her friend to see.

"Ohmygod Brooke!" Rachel laughed as she walked over, completely naked except for her black thong, and pulled the sex toy out of Brooke's hands. "This thing is huge!"

Brooke grinned, "Big enough for two pussies," she whispered in her raspy voice.

"I love how you're thinking," Rachel said before kissing Brooke, sliding her tongue around of the brunette's.

Brooke moved her lips away from Rachel's and moved them down to her gorgeous breasts. "I love your tits," Brooke grinned as she rubbed Rachel's nipples with the palms of her hands. The girls spun around so that Brooke could push the redhead up against the wall for a second time.

"Brooke," Rachel breathed out her friend's name, she felt like she might actually have an orgasm just from having her breasts rubbed. That was something that definitely had never happened before. "Oh shit Brooke!" Rachel screamed.

"You like that, don`t you?" Brooke smirked and whispered in her friend's ear.

"Oh no," Rachel said, moving away from Brooke, and wrapping a sheet that had fallen on the floor around her practically naked body.

"Oh no? What do you mean oh no?" Brooke asked, angry. "One minute you're about to cum from me playing with your tits and the next you're 'oh no'-ing?!"

"Um, Brooke ... someone is in the top bunk," Rachel said.

"What?!" Brooke screamed and looked up into the bed. "Ohmygod there is!" she screamed. She walked over to the bed, completely naked, reached up, and yanked the heavy blanket off that was clearly hiding a body.

"P. Sawyer! What are you doing here?" Brooke asked. She was surprised. She wasn't sure who she expected it to be, but it was surely not her best friend.

"I, um, I was looking for Haley's wedding ring. And I saw you two in the hall, you really going at it," Peyton smiled, "And then I heard you two come in here ... so I hid."

"Ohmygod," Brooke muttered as she hit her head against the wall. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Brooke, you don't have to be embarassed, I'm your best friend! And you know," Peyton said as she climbed down the bunk bed, "if you needed someone, you could have just asked me."

"But, but Lucas ..."

Peyton laughed. "You've been with Lucas, Brooke. He's not exactly the guy to fufill my every sexual need. And besides, if there was any girl on this planet that I could fuck, it would be you," Peyton grinned.

"Peyton!" Brooke gasped, laughing. "I never knew you felt that way!"

"Brooke Davis. You are so hot, who doesn't feel that way."

"I second that one," Rachel said from the other side of the room.

"Awe you guys! Hugs!" Brooke insisted, and the three girls formed a group hug.

When they pulled away, Rachel knew that she definitely smelled cum on Peyton's hands and smirked.

"Woah Peyton," Rachel asked, "you were up fucking yourself, weren't you?"

"How did you know?" the blonde gasped.

Rachel just looked down at Peyton's unzipped jeans and soaking crotch.

Peyton blushed and said, "Well it was second best to being there."

"Who says we're done?" Brooke grinned.

"I think we should continue this is my room," suggested Rachel, "I have a king sized bed."

* * *

A/N: I'm shocked by all the reviews I got! I know this chapter is short and pretty bad, but there's much smut to read next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

_"I think we should continue this is my room," suggested Rachel, "I have a king sized bed."_

* * *

The three girls giddily made their way to the master room, and Rachel made sure to lock the door behind them.

"First order of business," Brooke grinned, "is getting you out of these clothes, P. Sawyer."

Rachel knelt down and pulled Peyton's already undone jeans to the floor while Brooke yanked off her black and white top. Peyton stood there in her underwear, wondering how she got so lucky.

"Now," Brooke continued, "who wants to go first?" She held up the vibrator that she had brought with her and all three girls grinned, horny out of their minds. Rachel sat down on the bed, patting the space next to her, inviting the other two to join her. Peyton sat next to her and Rachel immediately pulled off the blonde's panties.

"Brooke, come have a look at these!" Rachel said. Brooke knelt down in front of the bed and took Peyton's soaking underwear out of Rachel's hands.

"Peyton Sawyer! Is this just from us?"

Peyton shrugged. Honestly, there was nothing that made her hornier than Brooke Davis. Rachel was almost as hot, and just hearing the two of them fuck made her soak her underwear with cum.

"Ohmygod," Brooke moaned as she sniffed Peyton's underwear, and took a little lick, her first taste of any woman's cum besides her own. "You taste delicious P. Sawyer."

Brooke was ready. She was ready to fuck another girl. If it would be anyone, it should be her best friend since grade school, and one of the hottest girls she knew. Brooke placed her hands on Peyton's thighs and pushed herself up to Peyton's level.

"I've never done this before," she whispered into Peyton's ear, her breasts pressing up against her stomach.

"Me neither. But I've always wanted to," Peyton grinned, moaning at the feeling of Brooke's hard nipples just above her belly button.

That was all Brooke had to hear. She knelt back down on the ground, but left her hands on Peyton's thighs. She began rubbing them slowing, moving her hands closer and closer to the blonde's pussy every time.

Rachel crawled around to Peyton's back and unclipped her bra. Brooke watched with a smile as the blonde's breasts were released. She realized that she had never actually seen Peyton naked before. Sure, they had changed together, but she had never seen Peyton's entire body exposed at once.

Peyton hadn't stopped grinning since they'd entered the room. She watched as Brooke looked her body up and down while continuing the process of rubbing her thighs painfully slowly. Meanwhile, Rachel was working Peyton's breasts. She pinched them in a way that made Peyton's nipples harder than they'd ever been.

Rachel removed her hands from Peyton's breasts momentarily to remove her own underwear. She quickly tossed them to the floor before returning to the sexy blonde. She scooted closer to Peyton than before, her legs spread wide so she could play with Peyton's boobs and kiss her neck at the same time. Rachel didn't realize it, but her own wetness was leaking out of her pussy onto Peyton's back.

Brooke knew she couldn't wait any longer. She took the vibrator and held it up to the edge of Peyton's pussy.

"Ohmygod," Peyton moaned. The dildo hadn't even entered her yet and she was overcome with pleasure. She grabbed a handful of Brooke's hair and gripped it tight. "Please. Hard." was all she could get out of her mouth.

Brooke rubbed Peyton's clit for a few seconds before jamming the vibrator deep inside Peyton's cunt.

"Fuck!" Peyton yelled loudly. "Oh fuck Brooke!" She had never had anything so hard or deep inside her before. It hurt so bad but she absolutely loved it.

Brooke grinned widely, watching her friend's face as she moved the vibrator up and down.

While Brooke and Peyton thrust into each other, Rachel continued to grasp Peyton's breasts. Whatever way Peyton moved, Rachel did too. She then noticed that loads of her cum had been rubbed onto Peyton's back, and the top of her ass. She giggled, and continued to ride with the blonde.

Peyton was breathing so hard. She tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. She heard herself let out a ridiculously loud moan, and then heard the other two girls giggle.

"Are we fucking you good Peyton Sawyer?" Rachel whispered into her ear.

Peyton moaned loudly again and the other girls grinned at each other as Brooke sped up her movements.

Brooke rubbed Peyton's swollen clit with her thumb, and that was all Peyton needed to go over the edge.

"Brooke! Brooke Davis! Holy fuck! Brooooke!" Peyton screamed as she came. Brooke stuck her face in between Peyton's legs and began to lick up her friend's delicious cum.

"Save some for me!" Rachel laughed as she pushed Peyton flat on her back on the bed and spread her legs wide open.

"Don't worry there's plenty for you," Brooke smiled as she stuck her cum-covered tongue in Rachel's mouth.

"Mmm Peyton you are delicious." Rachel told her.

"I want a taste," Peyton said, still breathing hard from her mind-blowing orgasm.

Rachel stuck her finger inside Peyton's still soaked pussy, covering her long finger with cum. "Haven`t you ever tasted yourself before?" she asked as she crawled on top of the exhausted blonde.

"Mhm," Peyton said, sucking hard the redhead's finger. "But I figured that I'd taste so much better after this fucking fantasic organsm."

"And do you?"

"Oh yeah," Peyton smiled.


End file.
